


TIRED

by minewtion



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Fluff, M/M, Malum if you squint, ashton is tired, evil malum, idk what to tag, im so clueless, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minewtion/pseuds/minewtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is tired. So he fell asleep. Luke came to let Ashton sleeps in a more comfortable position.</p><p> </p><p>or Malum came across their two bandmates cuddling in the TV room</p>
            </blockquote>





	TIRED

**Author's Note:**

> idk just something i wrote because i cant wait to reach home. enjoy?

"Ash?"

Luke walked around the house, searching for the said male. He lazily made his way to the TV room across the kitchen. "Ashton?" Luke called out again.

He walked into the room to find the said male sleeping on the couch in an uncomfortable position. He must had slept while watching the television as the channel was still showing the show 'I Think I Do'.

Luke tiptoes soundlessly in an attempt to not wake the sleeping male. He squatted down beside Ashton, watching his side profile that glowed with the light emitted from the TV. Luke shifted in his position, decided to help Ashton to get to a more comfortable position.

He sat down beside Ashton and reached for the remote from Ashton's grasp. His eyebrows knitted together, the focus showing off his face. He smiled fondly at his successful attempt to remove the remote the sleeping male was holding.

Luke stopped in his tracks when he felt a head settled on his right shoulder. He glanced to his right, watching Ashton sleeping soundly without a trace of worry. Luke sighed. Guess he got to stay there for a while.

Luke changed the channel thoroughly, founding nothing that caught his attention. Suddenly, Ashton shifted in his sleep, his head dropped from Luke's shoulder. Thanks to Luke's fast reflex, Luke managed to catch Ashton's head in time.

He gently put Ashton's head on his lap. The slumbering male turned his position and faced Luke's stomach, wrapping a hand around Luke's waist in the process. Luke let out an unmanly squeak when Ashton nuzzled against his stomach.

Luke stayed there without moving a limb to calm his erratic heart. Luke looked down at Ashton's peaceful face when he gained enough courage to move. His hands naturally interlocks in Ashton's soft locks. He sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

Luke closed his eyes as his limbs heavy with fatigue from the show. His chest rose and fell mildly with every breath he took. It was not his intention but he found himself indulging in the black emptiness.

 

 

* * *

 

"Pst.. Pst.. Hey! Hey, Cal. C'mere" 

 

Michael was on his way to the kitchen to grab some drinks for himself and Calum when he stumbled upon the scene in the TV room.

"What?" Calum said with a hint of annoyance laced with his voice but kept on striding towards Michael nevertheless. "Look." They both peaked into the room to find the two missing band mates cuddling on the sofa.

The sound of shutter going off resonated throughout the room as Calum snapped a shot at the picture infront of them. They then slowly turned away and smiled as they saw the picture Calum took.

A wicked smile found its way on their faces and the sleeping Lashton wouldn't want to know what was boiling in their mind but they were too far off in their sweet dream to notice anyways.  


End file.
